Better Than Heaven
by DawsonMcFly
Summary: Jack Dawson is an angel. Rose DeWitt Bukater is a human. Jack is sent to save Rose's life one night, but he ends up falling in love with her instead. Based off of 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls.
1. Jack's Story

My name is Jack Dawson and I am an angel.

Sorry, that was too sudden. Please, let me explain.

My name is Jack Dawson. I was born in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin on March 26, 1852. Growing up, I kept to myself, mainly sketching for fun and reading a countless amounts of stories. My parents were very distant and never showed much affection toward me. Come to think of it, they never really acknowledged my existence, even though I loved them both.

In my childhood, I loved so many people, but the love was never returned. I came to love everybody, even the people I hated who still hated me.

I'm going to stop the sob story that was my life and save it for another time because nothing really happened until my death.

When I was eighteen, I was stabbed to death in an alley by a serial killer. Some may say that it was a "brutal murder" and that I was too young to die, but in all honesty, I didn't feel anything. I was relieved to be put out of my misery. Still, there wasn't a funeral service held for me or anything and it still upsets me to this day to think that my parents didn't really care at all.

When you parish, you are sorted in to a group based off of what you were like as a person: angel, shadow, reflection or conscience. Angel is apparently the highest rank, so I was fortunate enough to become one.

Let me define the word "angel" for you... The Bible says that we are messengers of God, which is true to some degree but we also use our own common sense to help. There are also two types of duties: hidden and flesh.

Hidden duty is when you are completely invisible but have total control over the subject's common sense along with everyone who is somehow connected to that situation. You can control anything to get the subject to receive and understand the omen you sent to them. I am always sent to do this and frankly, it can get annoying.

Flesh duty is when you go undercover as a human being. This, I haven't done. Somehow, you find your way to the subject and tell them full-out as yourself. The reason why this isn't used very often is because it can be really tricky. You have to make yourself unnoticeable and blend in to your surroundings. They only send angels that they really trust, angels that they have complete confidence in.

Like in the physical world, angels have work shifts. For now, I have the night shift, so I'm constantly sending teenagers omens to make the right decisions. I mostly work with teenagers because I'm still eighteen and I will always have the same mentality and appearance as an eighteen-year-old.

Tonight, I am on flesh duty for the first time. The unusual thing about this assignment is that no one knows what is going to happen, but they know that whatever it is, it could be really awful. The only thing I know for sure is that I am this person's only hope.


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love

As he looked straight ahead, Jack saw a huge, lavish party taking place in one of the big houses made of stone. Through the window, he noticed a swarm of decorative people with perfect posture, dressed in splendid, posh clothing. Clarence had told him that the event would happen at the nearest place with the most people, whatever that meant. Jack immediately looked down at his casual outfit, realizing that he was completely underdressed. Sighing, he switched himself in to a suit and decided that he looked nice enough to charm his way in to the party. He licked his fingers, slicking his hair back before making his way to the stone mansion.

Entering the party was easy for Jack, but fitting in was the real problem. Luckily, he was handsome, charming and a bit sly, so he could easily enchant the women. The men were his real problem. They couldn't help but be intimidated by his appeal and entrancing blue eyes. Jack wasn't happy about being noticed either way. All he wanted was to keep his head down and save his subject, wherever they were. Within the first half hour, he had been offered a few drinks, refusing the first few but finally taking up the offer about the fourth time around. He figured that he would be there for a while, so why not?

Jack strolled through the crowd, checking around for his subject. He marched up the staircase in a fluid manner, a song playing in the background that reminded him of a Christmas special he had watched with a lonely little boy on the Christmas Eve of '69. The cartoon was about a little kid that tried to put on a Christmas play that didn't work out the way he planned and nobody took him seriously or even liked him. To Jack, that character resembled him so much as a kid, it was frightening. The little boy that he watched the special with was alone for the holidays and his only wish was to spend Christmas with a friend, so they sent Jack to spend Christmas with him. The memory filled Jack's mind as he glided down the hallway, distracting him from his surroundings.

"Are you saying that you don't want to come down?!" A malicious voice yelled. "Why do have to be so difficult?"

"It isn't that, Cal," pleaded the voice of female. "I'm not feeling well, that's all."

Jack turned his head, noticing that the conversation was taking place behind the door.

Cal scoffed, "I will not believe that for a second, Rose! You are my girlfriend, therefore, you will not embarrass me and disobey me! Why are you even like this?!"

_Jesus,_ Jack thought. _This guy needs to calm himself down. He's probably scared that poor girl to death._

Suddenly, it hit him: this was his calling. He was supposed to save Rose from her dreadful boyfriend... or something along the lines of that.

He pressed his ear up to the door, listening in to their conversation. Cal kept telling her about how selfish she was and kept telling her that her head was always up in the clouds. Rose had every right to hate him and it angered Jack.

Rose kept saying saying his name in a serene voice in attempt to mollify Cal, but he continued to speak over her.

Finally, Rose lost it.

"Cal!" She shouted, shutting him up. "I have had enough of you and your cruelty. You are abusive and cold-hearted and you disgust me! You don't know me at all and you act like you do. I want you to stop bossing me around and treating me as if I am property of yours-"

"Why, of course you are, Rose! You aren't going to deny that, are you?"

There was a long, heated silence.

"You unimaginable bastard," Rose spoke firmly, her volume rising. "I hate your guts!" Her voice cracked as she screeched, evident that she was crying tears of rage.

Jack was ultimately impressed by her incredible bravery. He wondered how a girl with such a lavish life was so dauntless, being able to stand up to her boyfriend like that. By his voice, Jack guessed that he was probably about six-two, at least two-hundred pounds and unbelievably mean.

_Man, she's amazing._

All of a sudden, there was a loud _slap_.

"Shit," Jack whispered nervously under his breath.

The sounds of footsteps became louder and louder, making Jack crawl quickly over to the top of the staircase where he put on a nonchalant, rich-guy act. He stood up straight, pretending that he had inherited his estranged father's millions and that he actually belonged there.

Jack felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned his head, nervous but keeping his confidence. A tall, dark young man stared at him, trying to read if he was listening or not. It was Cal.

With a quick bob of his head, Jack gave him a friendly smirk and saluted him, "Hello, sir."

Cal smiled wryly as he spoke, "Hello to you too, sir. How are you doing on this lovely evening?"

"Well, I'm doing just fine, thank you. I took the boat out this weekend, the wind was just perfect! How are you?"

"Marvelous," Cal mumbled cooly, staring Jack up and down as he descended down the staircase.

Jack watched Cal until he had disappeared in to the crowd, making meaningless small talk with everyone he passed. Swiftly, Jack walked to Rose's door, pressing his ear up against it. He heard nothing but deep exhales and occasional sniffles. So then, he figured that the better plan was to wait for her at the bottom of the staircase. That way, he would be first person to see her. Along with saving her, Jack also really wanted to just meet her because from what he had heard, she was pretty sensational, sticking up for herself like that. He knew that he wasn't going to have to save her from Cal, that was for sure because she could protect herself, even though he abused her. She was absolutely strong enough to handle him emotionally, but from what Jack saw of him, Cal was a big guy with a lot of anger. Somehow, he would have to save her from his physical abuse in addition to the other bad aspects of her life.

The the sound of a door opening met his ears and he raised his head. Suddenly, the most beautiful creature Jack had ever seen stepped out of her bedroom. His eyes followed the incredible beauty as she gracefully sauntered with a hand on the railing. She stopped and leaned against it, looking out on the crowd. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her and kept staring. He didn't stop to think about any one seeing because right then, the only individual he saw was her and everything else was a blur.

Her eyes sad icy eyes scanned the room, slowly until her eyes met his. She noticed that he had been staring, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Jack couldn't think when he gazed in to her eyes, forgetting the reason why he was there or the fact that people were starting to notice.

The song changed to Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling In Love" as she steadily strode down the staircase, their eyes still locked. While she drew closer to him, her eyes illuminated and she revealed a stunning smile. Jack smiled back at her and his human heart pounded out of his chest as she became close enough to touch.

That's when Jack realized, it was her. It was _Rose_.

At the end of the staircase, Rose stopped, she and him facing one another. Her heart began to flutter for the remarkably handsome stranger. She knew nothing about him, who he was or why he was there, but somehow, she did know that he was there for her.

Jack took her hand, slowly bringing it up to his lips and kissing her hand gently. He had always wanted to do that, but he never got the chance to actually do it until then. It made him feel like a real gentleman with a purpose.

Rose blushed as her hand was being kissed by him. He lifted his chin, their eyes meeting once again. Entranced by one another, he offered her his arm and quickly escorted her to the parlor, where they could dance going unnoticed.

Jack tenderly wrapped his arm around her waste as she placed her hand on his shoulder, their fingers intertwining slowly and they began to dance. They couldn't stop staring at one another as they danced. It felt as though they were in another world of their own, only them and no one else: a whole universe where they belonged to only each other and no one was there to get in their way. She didn't know that he was an angel, but that wasn't a problem. It isn't a matter of whether one is alive or not, two souls can fall in love, physically dead or alive.

The song ended and it felt as though they had to come back to earth. They stared at one another in the silence, Jack smirking and Rose wonderstruck. He still had her in a firm embrace and their faces were still just inches apart.

"I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose DeWitt Bukater," she said behind a timid smile. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Dawson."

Jack twinkled as he spoke in a shaky voice, "The pleasure is all mine, Rose."

She giggled, her cheeks turning a bright pink. Jack smiled at how cute Rose was when she was bashful, wanting to kiss her more than anything.

"Rose!"

Startled, Rose snapped her head to the side, figuring that Cal was calling her. She didn't want to leave Jack, but she had to. Rose looked back at Jack, trying not to get lost in his turquoise eyes again.

"Jack, I-I must go..."

He was upset that he had to let her go, but he still nodded. Rose didn't know if he was going to see him again and it worried her, but Jack knew that he would see her.

When Cal had called her name for the third time, Rose knew that it was time to leave. She broke away from his tender embrace, her arm slowly slipping out of Jack's hand. It took everything that Rose had to go back to Cal, as much as she wanted to stay with Jack.

Jack stood there, trying to process what had just happened to him. Out of every single woman from the nineteenth, twentieth and twenty-first century, he hadn't had met any woman like Rose, let alone even knew that those feelings really existed. For years, he had waited for the perfect soul and he finally found her.


	3. Sensational

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight, the strangest, most sensational thing happened... I met someone. I honestly do not know what happened, but it just felt like one of those things! I feel like Cinderella or Juliet Capulet! His name is Jack Dawson. He has floppy blonde hair, turquoise eyes and a cute little crooked smile. I must sound so stupid, like I'm in a shitty teen romance movie. All I'm asking is to see him again—Jack... My Jack. Oh, Jack... Jack! Wherefore art thou Jack?!_

_I must sound so incredibly desperate. I'm going to stop writing before this gets out of hand._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Closing her diary, Rose opened her window and gazed at the stars in a cliché, romantic-comedy kind of way. Throughout her life, she had secretly watched every romance film known to man in her bedroom and time after time, she had longed for romance, but what she got was so much better.

Rose sighed, dramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead in attempt to pretend that she was Juliet Capulet. With little difficulty, Rose quietly recited Juliet's balcony monologue. She had only seen the movie at least twenty-five times. Speaking the words, she felt like the beautiful Olivia Hussey, except her Romeo was Jack, which made her situation that much better. When Rose finished, she just knew that he was near. Little did she know that her Romeo was closer to her than she knew...

Jack stumbled in to Rose's yard, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back if he didn't catch another glimpse of her. When he looked up, he noticed her reciting the balcony monologue from _Romeo and Juliet_. He wanted to say Romeo's next part in response, but he didn't know it, so he didn't bother.

As he watched her, Jack couldn't help but love her playfulness and free-spirit. She was truly remarkable and even though it was soon, he would still love every single bit of her despite all of the challenges that came their way.

And of course, he had to somehow mention the fact that he was an angel.

The next morning, everything seemed brighter and happier. Jack descended down to earth, appearing in a dark alleyway. He looked around town for her, checking in numerous shops and buildings, but Rose DeWitt Bukater was nowhere to be seen. Jack decided on going back to her house.

He found himself outside of the dining room window, where he assumed that they were eating breakfast. Jack looked inside, seeing Rose: the most beautiful creature he had ever known. She was drinking a cup of tea, hiding an elated smile as Cal read the paper and her mother sat there, facing away from Jack. He eventually caught Rose's attention and signaled her to come outside. She excused herself, stood up and hurried outside merrily. Jack looked different with his jeans and t-shirt, but in a way, even more handsome because he was real.

"Jack-"

As much as Jack wanted to hear what she had to say, it wasn't safe for her to say it in the open. He placed a finger on her full pink lips, making a hushing sound.

"Follow me," he instructed, taking her hand and leading her in to a wooded area.

Rose widened her big blue eyes as she stared at Jack. They both knew exactly what they wanted to say, but they were both too afraid.

"So, Jack... Was there any reasoning as to why you are here?"

He swallowed a wad of his human spit before speaking, "I-I needed to talk to you, that's all. I guess you could say that I just really want to get to know you better."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"There isn't much to tell, really. I grew up in Philadelphia, but my mother and I moved here about six months ago when my father passed away."

"Then, who's that other guy?" Jack asked even though he knew the answer.

Rose's smile faded as she replied, "Oh, Cal... He's my boyfriend."

"Oh."

In that moment, she hated Cal more than ever. There she was, finally face-to-face with Jack and Cal just had to ruin it for her.

Jack broke the silence with another question, "What do you like to do?" He was being rather straight-forward with his questions, but he just needed to know everything about her.

"Me? Well, I don't do very much because I'm not permitted to do much. I guess you could say that I love music, movies, art, reading, writing..." Rose's eyes trailed off as she thought of something else. She turned to Jack and said in a loud whispered, "It may sound really foolish, but I really do miss pretend games. Sometimes, being someone else-even if just for a bit, it can still be really exciting."

"I don't think that's foolish at all."

"You don't? I told Cal that once and he just laughed in my face."

"Well, he isn't like us, you see," Jack stated as he moved in closer to her like he was telling her a secret. "You and I, we're creative types: we see certain things in regular day life that most people don't. People like him, they tend to think that we're just bizarre and idealistic—maybe we are, but I know that I'd much rather see the world the way that I see it. I mean, no offense to your boyfriend, but he really doesn't know what he's missing."

"Oh, believe me, if I could get ride of him, I absolutely would."

"Really? Why?"

"For all of the reasons you just said. He and I are just not right for each other. I-I should be with somebody who actually understands me and appreciates me, not boss me around and reject everything that I say!"

They both knew what she was hinting at.

"Rose," Jack began. "About last night..."

Rose nodded nervously.

"I-I don't know how to explain it and I don't know what it was, but you and me and the song and the fact that you looked so unbelievably beautiful... And now, here you are and you just woke up and you're still in your nightgown, but I can't help but think about how beautiful you are to me and whenever you speak, you always sound so passionate and truthful..."

Rose pressed her lips together and inched closer to him as he went on, interrupting him by ask, "Whatever it was, is it still here in this moment? As I sit next to you right now, do you feel the same way you did when we danced last night?"

Jack stared at her, bobbing his head truthfully.

They both leaned in to one another, but Jack stopped before their lips could touch.

"Rose, there's something you should know."

"What?" She whispered, making him feel her breath on his lips.

He stared at her and tried to decide what to do, but when Jack looked in to her frosty eyes, he knew what to say.

"Never mind," he claimed.

"Good," she exhaled as their lips crashed together.

Jack cupped her cheek with his hand, feeling her soft skin. He pressed her closer to his body, gently and fluidly kissing her lips. Running his fingers through her soft curls, he stopped kissing her but still had his open mouth on hers. Jack didn't stop because he wanted to, he stopped because Rose's name was being called.

Rose sighed angrily, letting out an irritated moan. "Jack, I have to go."

She kissed him again but this time with more heat and intensity. As they kissed, a soft, delighted whimper escaped from Rose's mouth.

"I really have to go," she sorrowfully declared. "Come back tonight."

"I will."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," Jack answered under a smile.

He watched Rose as she ran back inside, her perfect red curls draping down her back, the minty green nightgown she was wearing fluttering in the wind. There was nothing unpleasant about her, just pure beauty.


	4. What a Wonderful World

Jack mindlessly wandered the streets, thinking of only Rose. He wasn't going to be on flesh duty for another three hours, so he was completely invisible to everyone around him. The only way someone could have seen him was if he wanted them too... That's how he got Rose to see him that morning.

"Hey, boyo!"

Immediately, Jack knew exactly who was calling him. He looked up to see his friends, Tommy and Fabrizio at the other end of the street. The thing about angels and humans was that they weren't all that different: they lived on the same earth, didn't they? The only real difference was that humans couldn't always see them, angels weren't as blind and they had more "powers".

"Tommy! Fabrizio!"

He sprinted toward his friends, resulting in a giant bear-hug between the three buddies. Fabrizio had died in war of fatigue, exhaustion and illness, while Tommy drowned trying to rescue his son. Jack felt like an antihero around them because their deaths were noble, they had a purpose to die, and meanwhile, Jack was killed by a lunatic.

"So, Jack, we hear that you are on your first flesh duty," Tommy brought up.

"Yes, I am."

"How's that goin' for ya, boyo?"

Jack smiled a starry-eyed grin, replying, "It's phenomenal."

"Well, then," Tommy remarked. "You must really love your job then."

Fabrizio laughed and added, "What's so great about your assignment?"

"I don't know," Jack retorted defensively. "I just like it, that's all."

Tommy just knew. He knew it like the wind and the sky.

"Please don't tell me you've fallen for your subject, boyo."

"I haven't!"

"Good, because you know that would be really bad if you did, Jack."

"I know that."

"She's a mortal, you know..."

"Tommy," Jack came back irritably. "I know, believe me."

"There's something he isn't telling us," Tommy whispered to Fabrizio as they watched Jack stare in to space.

"Jack," Fabrizio began. "It's okay to tell us."

"Okay, fine... You win! I'm in love with my subject! Happy know?" Jack screamed in a rage.

There was a very long silence to follow.

"Well," Tommy said, breaking the stillness. "What's her name, boyo?"

Jack took a seat on the bench and shot Tommy a dirty look.

"Why would you care?"

Both Tommy and Fabrizio shrugged unknowingly.

"Her name's Rose, she's seventeen. I was sent there because she was going to kill herself if I didn't go to stop her. You see, she has this really abusive boyfriend, who treats her like essentially nothing. So, I listened in on their conversation and god, you should have heard it... She was amazing. She kept going on and on about how she wanted to be treated right and I couldn't help but admire her for that," he explained. "Then, I waited for her at the bottom of the staircase to ya know, keep a good eye on her, even though I did love that fire that she had burning inside of her. Anyways, I saw her and she was beautiful, of course, but when our eyes met... ya know that classic song that always plays when the two lovers first see each other like, _da duh da duh da duh duh da_...? That was it."

The love and happiness in Jack's eyes left Tommy and Fabrizio speechless.

"For almost years, I have waited for someone and I know that this has to be her. Our souls were made for each other."

"Then go for it, boyo."

"But the thing is, she knows Jack: a normal teenage boy that snuck in to her party and asked her to dance. I don't know if she wants to know the real me."

"If it's love, she'll love you regardless."

…..

"Rose, are you sure you aren't feeling well?"

Nodding her head eagerly, Rose fished for sympathy points by dramatically coughing.

"Mommy, I'm sick."

She gave her mother the puppy-dog stare, which always worked somehow.

"Okay darling," Ruth concurred. "I shall call Cal and cancel your dinner plans.

"Thank you."

"As for me, I am having dinner with a friend of mine, so I will not be back until you are asleep."

"Alright, mother."

Ruth kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room. Rose couldn't believe how stupid her mother was, how easy it was to fool her. Perhaps she should have made that discovery earlier, considering how simple it was.

"Hey, Rose!"

Rose peered out of her window and put a finger over her lips, shushing Jack. She ran down the steps and made her way past Trudy, who was folding laundry. Stepping out on to the moist grass, Rose's eyes met Jack's and they ran in to each other's arms.

"Rose," Jack whispered in to her ear. "How have you been?"

A huge, beautiful smile stretched across her face. "In all honesty, I haven't been able to think of anyone else, Jack."

Jack beamed at her and turned scarlet. He offered his arm to her and she took it.

"Aren't you the gentleman, Jack," Rose observed as their arms linked.

"Well, remember how you said that you miss playing pretend?"

Rose nodded, unsure where he was going with that.

Jack descended to his knees. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it amorously.

"My lady," he spoke in a terrible—but really cute, snobby British accent. "Tonight, you are my queen. Your wish is my command, your highness."

"I must say, this grass is quite damp and I hate to get my feet wet," Rose began in a proper accent that was much better than Jack's. "I wouldn't want to get sick, would I?"

"Say no more, your highness."

Jack crouched down and let Rose hop on his back. He stood up straight as she wrapped her legs around his stomach.

"How is that for you, my lady?"

"Quite lovely, thank you."

Rose got a few playful giggles out of Jack's poise. She hugged her arms around his chest and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Where to, Miss?"

"To the stars," she hissed in to his ear under a joyous smile. Rose softly brushed her lips to his cheek.

"Your majesty," muttered Jack in character. "I am just a peasant."

"Just my type," she argued, turning his head with her hand and kissing him with her mouth fully open. The kiss was majestic, enchanting, flawless...

"God, Rose," Jack mumbled as he laughed. "You're really something, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am," she stated proudly. "Or maybe I just really like you a lot."

"Prove it, then."

"I will."

Rose hopped off of Jack's back, flinging her arms around his neck. She drew closer to him, feeling his hair and skin and kissed him once again. It was a kiss that was so unreal, so perfect, like an old cinema kiss-and together, Jack and Rose could make magic.


End file.
